


I Wrote This When I Was Really Tired So Here Enjoy

by DemonSquipster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ??? - Freeform, AU!Charlie and Ketch are best friends and I will fight you on this, I suck at tagging, M/M, Nightmares, and i’m tired, this is shitty enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonSquipster/pseuds/DemonSquipster
Summary: Ketch and Mick both have some form of PTSD because of the British men of Letters? Probably. The BMOL sucks ass? Definitely. What was I thinking when I wrote this? I have no clue; I wrote this at four in the morning and I was running on little to no sleep. (I’ll write something less clunky soon, I hope.)





	I Wrote This When I Was Really Tired So Here Enjoy

He stared at the darkness, trying to distinguish his nightmare from reality. His heart felt like it was about to jump out of his body, and he was shaking and sweating and he could hardly close his eyes in fear that the sickening image of Mick’s lifeless body would return-

 

He didn’t understand why that was still haunting him. Ketch thought he had made his peace, with Charlie’s help.

 

Ketch hated being viewed as weak, or afraid. He appreciated Charlie’s presence, despite the fact that he had been avoiding sleep because of it. He was aware of his nightly terrors, but he couldn’t have her be aware. He trusted her with the knowledge - it was a mistake, he figured, after what happened with Mary - but he just... couldn’t.

 

He trusted Charlie too much. He had done the same with Mary, and she.. she shot him. He deserved it though. After all, he did the same to Mick.

 

He had fallen asleep anyway. His body had been demanding it, and Ketch denied. He couldn’t push it away any longer though.

 

He, of course, woke up the same way he usually does; shaking and crying. The only difference? He didn’t have Mick there as comfort, to pull him into his arms and remind him that he was safe for once.

 

Through tears he met Charlie’s eyes, and looked away. His face burned. “Are you... okay there, man?” Ketch couldn’t help but glare at the ground to keep himself from making eye contact. “Yes, I’m fine.” The shaky words weren’t convincing at all.

 

“What, is your world not paradise like the other rebels from there say?” Ketch did look at her this time, and watcher her smile in response. “To be honest, no. Not in the slightest.”

 

Silence in the air lingered a beat longer. “Do you want to talk about how awful your world is?” He shook his head. “Tempting, but... you wouldn’t want to know, not from my perspective. I wouldn’t say my view on reality is exactly accurate right now.”

 

That was weeks ago. Ketch had eventually given in. Charlie shared stories of people she had lost, and Ketch couldn’t help but tell her about Mick. It felt good to be able to share that with someone, he learned with a thought of relief.

 

After they’d made it back to his world, Charlie helped him explain the situation to Rowena.

 

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this. He was supposed to be here with me. You told me the Seal had been placed on him-“

“I said, there was a chance it wouldn’t bring one of you boys back.”

 

Between the two, it would have been more fair to bring Mick back. That’s not what happened though.

 

Charlie and Rowena had headed off on a ‘road trip’, or so they had said, to try and find box 12257 somewhere in the rubble of where the temporary headquarters belonging to the British Men of Letters had been. Somehow, they had managed to retrieve the box. Ketch sure as hell wasn’t going to complain.

 

When they returned, they came back with one extra person. Ketch remembered how amazing it had felt to be able to wrap his arms around Mick, and to have that motion returned.

 

He’d held on too tight, in fear of losing Mick again. They were out of the British Men of Letters now, and they didn’t have to worry about any of that anymore. They could be together happily.

 

Yet, Ketch still woke up, petrified. He was happy - could he not catch a break? Did his brain hate him? Was there something wrong with him? Apparently so, because he still woke up from nightmares and night terrors constantly.

 

It was okay again now though.

 

He reached around, and found Mick’s hand. Mick sat up and Ketch looked over at him. “It’s just me, love. It’s okay.” Ketch nodded, smiling out of relief as he let Mick pull him into a hug.

 

Ketch was not weak - this was nothing more than a temporary setback. (One that happened too often, he thought.) But damn, he couldn’t deny that it felt good to be able to have Mick there to comfort him. On any other occasion, he wouldn’t have been so willing to have that comfort. He loved Mick dearly, but he was stubborn, and was persistent on the idea of him not needing comforting. He couldn’t explain why; but then again, there were plenty of things that he did or thought that he couldn’t explain. Plenty of things that a normal person might question - things Mick looked over, even if he internally was concerned.

 

He lied down, still clinging onto Mick as if... if he was to let go, Mick would disappear. He couldn’t lose Mick again - he refused to. In the meantime, Mick was here for him. That’s what mattered.


End file.
